Patients with probable chronic kidney transplant rejection will be randomly assigned to four treatment groups: 1)placebo; 2)irbesartan; 3)pravastatin; 4) irbesartan and paravastatin. The hypothesis will test whether the combination of irbesartan and paravastatin are effective in slowing the progression of chronic kidney allograft rejection.